A method of the above-described type and a device for carrying out this method are respectively disclosed in DE 10 2008 037 514 A1. The known device features spindle drives and positioning drives that are actuated by an electronic control. In this case, not only the positioning drives, but also the spindle drives are realized in the form of electric motors. When cutting teeth into workpieces by means of skiving, a tool in the form of a skiving wheel is rotationally driven in a continuous fashion. The workpiece, which may consist of a smooth or pre-geared blank, is driven in a predefined speed ratio by a workpiece spindle in such a way that the skiving teeth of the tool engage into the gearing to be produced in a cutting fashion. Due to the axial cross-angle, the skiving teeth engage into the workpiece in a skiving fashion in this case. The feed motion essentially takes place in the axial direction of the workpiece. When a helical gearing is produced, a feed motion in the circumferential direction is additionally superimposed on this feed motion, wherein this is equivalent to the phase position between the workpiece spindle and the tool spindle changing continuously such that, e.g., a gearing extending angular to the axis is produced. In the known skiving method, the gearing is produced in several successive skiving steps, wherein the feed motion essentially remains constant, but the axial spacing is between the individual processing steps changed by way of an infeed such that the spacewidths between the gears to be produced are incrementally cut deeper. In the generic method, the section of the cutting teeth that cut the base of the spacewidth, as well as the sections that cut the two tooth flanks of the spacewidth, are intermittently engaged during a cut. As a result, the effective length of the cutting edge, i.e. the length of the regions of the cutting edge that are simultaneously in cutting engagement, respectively increases or decreases. This means that the effective length of the cutting edge respectively increases or decreases in a relatively abrupt fashion during the skiving pass of the cutting tooth through the spacewidth. At great engagement depths, i.e. in a gearing with large tooth modules or running gears, vibrations therefore occur such that the processing quality is diminished and the service life of the tool is reduced as a result thereof.
EP 2 570 217 A1 describes a skiving method and a corresponding device. In order to produce a gearing, the gearwheel and the skiving wheel are driven in a predefined speed ratio at an axial cross-angle of their rotational axes. The engagement depth of the cutting teeth into the spacewidths lying between two opposing tooth flanks of the gearwheel is incrementally or continuously increased in several successive steps. Once the maximum engagement depth of the cutting teeth has been reached, the tooth flanks are subsequently processed in succession by modifying the turning angle between the skiving wheel and the gearwheel, i.e. their phase position.
DE 39 15 976 A1 also describes a skiving method and a corresponding device. In this case, a rough-machined gearing also is initially produced at the same phase position in a predefined speed ratio between the gearwheel rotation and the skiving wheel rotation. After the maximum engagement depth of the cutting teeth has been reached, the tooth flanks are finished by changing the turning angle between the rotations of the cutting wheel and the gearwheel, e.g., in order to crown the tooth flanks.